Shipping containers, also known as cargo containers, are used to load cargo onto and unload the cargo from a ship, truck, train or other means of transportation, and to carry the cargo in an organized and relocatable manner on a means of transportation. For example, intermodal containers are large standardized shipping containers used to transport cargo using different modes of transport without the requirement of unloading and reloading the cargo. ISO containers are an example of intermodal containers.
Conventional cargo containers typically include a floor, walls extending from the floor and a roof on the walls. One or more doors may be provided in the walls of the containers. Containers can also typically include fasteners, or fastening portions to which fasteners can be coupled, to allow securing the containers during loading, unloading and transportation. For instance, ISO containers include eight ISO connectors, one at each corner of the container, for attaching ISO compliant fasteners.
When loaded with cargo, a cargo container may be sufficiently heavy to require machinery for transport. Accordingly, forklifts, cranes or other machinery are commonly used to transport the containers over short distances such as onto and from a means of transportation or among various locations in a storage facility. In some applications, however, forklifts, cranes or other machinery may not be available or may be in limited supply, particularly in the event that a large number of cargo containers require movement over short distances.
Ideally, it would be extremely useful to be able to attach a set of wheels to a container. However, a forklift, crane or other machinery is envisaged as still being necessary to lift the container and allow attaching the set of wheels to the container.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a preferably wheeled device or apparatus that imparts short-range mobility to the cargo container, and yet does not require the use of a crane, forklift or other complex machinery to install or utilize the device.